1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer for printing sheets (papers).
2. Background Arts
Inkjet printing is widely prevalent as one of printing methods, in which images are formed by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles of inkjet heads so as to make them landed on a sheet.
An advantage of inkjet printing is that it can form images by simple processes, i.e. ejections of ink droplets onto a sheet (paper) and their permeation into the sheet. However, when printing is done with a plain paper having no coating by an inkjet printer, colors of a printed image may become dull and thereby its print quality may degrade due to ink bleed brought by ink permeability through fibers in the sheet. Against this problem, proposed is ink whose coloring materials remain near a surface of a sheet at permeation of the ink so as to bring good colors.
In addition, printed sheets (papers) may be fed by rollers in many printers including inkjet printers (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-27976).